Keep Holding On
by Caraqueen
Summary: When a new villain rises from the ashes, can the Teen Titans band together with new allies and defeat the ultimate evil? A preview I made for an upcoming story I'm writing.
1. Preview

**A/N: This is a preview for my story, 'Keep Holding On". The couples in this story are Starfire/Robin/Batgirl, Jericho/Kole, Beast Boy/Terra, and Kid Flash/Jinx. I also have included two of my OC's, and people you might have heard of: Batgirl and Jessie Quick (she's a girl). Hope you like. You have to play a song in the background. It is called 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Here's the link: ( watch?v=VrpWx3hckZg )**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Darkness lurks at every corner......**

A figure stood in the shadows, watching as the Titans defeated yet another villain. She narrowed her eyes and pushed a strand of white hair away from her face.

She was watching their every move. But she didn't attack. Yet.

**And when we least expect it...**

The Teen Titans sat at home, enjoying their victory.

"We totally kicked their butts!" Beast Boy cried triumphantly, grinning.

Robin took a piece of popcorn and threw it up in the air. He caught it in his mouth with a smile. "Another job well done, team," he congratulated.

**Good news...turns bad.**

A girl with auburn hair stood beside Robin. "Sorry to just drop in with bad news, but... there's a new villain in our town by the name of Ravager."

Robin frowned. "But Batgirl.. what does this have to do with us?"

"We tracked her signal, and.." Batgirl crossed her arms in front of her chest. "she's in your town now."

**New friendships....**

Jericho smiled at Kole as he handed her a flower. Kole sniffed it, then put it in her hair with a smile.

**And old friendships.....**

Batgirl laid her haid on Robin's. "We'll defeat her together. Like old times."

Robin smiled.

**They all stand together to defeat the ultimate evil.**

Robin put out his hand. "Robin."

Starfire put her hand on top of Robin's. "Starfire," she said.

"Beast Boy."

"Batgirl."

"Becky."

"Cyborg."

"Jessie!"

"Raven."

"...Hawk."

"Titans, GO!"

**But can they stop her?**

Terra shivered. "The Titans..." she coughed. "they'll find me."

Ravager smiled evilly. "Don't count on it. By cloning your DNA, I have made a perfect replica of you. They think you're fine."

Terra glared at her. "You're wrong! They'll know it's not me!"

Ravager smirked. "Oh, really?" A holographic image sprang up from her wrist watch.

Terra heard Robin's voice. "Sometimes you wanna see something that isn't there."

Beast Boy's voice now. "I did see her! She was real!"

Terra hung her head. "He thinks it's me," she whispered.

**Join the Titans and their new allies as they go on an epic journey...**

"We have to do this. Together." Robin said firmly.

"As a team." Batgirl finished.

"Whatever," Hawk said.

**Of heartbreak,**

Kole clutched the wilted flower in her hand as tears filled her eyes.

**Mystery,**

Becky crouched down and examined the spot where Terra's statue once stood. "With the angle from the break of the rock," Becky ran her hand over the rock.

"and the slight breeze, and the weather it must have endued, the statue should be right.."

"Here." Becky pointed to a spot slightly to the right. Nothing was there.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "That means.."

"Somebody took Terra!"

**Drama,**

Starfire peered into Robin's room just in time for her to see him kiss Batgirl. Tears filled her eyes.

"But Robin..I thought we had 'the feelings' for each other.." Starfire said a bit angrily.

Robin jumped up. "Starfire, I can.."

But she was gone.

**A bit of romance...**

Hawk stood outside Raven's door and knocked.

Raven opened her door. "What?" she asked coldly.

Hawk handed her a black rose. "You are the black to my death, the blood that runs through my veins." he said in a low voice.

Raven took the rose, puzzled. "Uh...thanks...I think."

**Reinforcements,**

Robin opened his communicator. "Kid Flash, we need your help right awa-"

Kid Flash zoomed through the door before Robin could finish, holding Jinx in his arms. "Sorry I took so long, had to pick up Jinx."

"Literally." Jinx said, as he set her down. She smoothed down her hair, which had been blown up into an afro by the wind.

**Temptations,**

Jericho's eyes widened when he saw Ravager.

Ravager grinned evilly. "Nice to see you again, _little brother_," she spat. Jericho glared at her.

"Let's get to the point. I know your powers, Jericho. And together..we, we could be unstoppable!" Ravager threw her fist into the air. "So, how about it? You could have anything you want- in fact, I could even give you a voice."

Jericho paused, obviously thinking.

"Wouldn't you love to talk? To be heard? Aren't you tired of being pushed around? You could have it all, Jericho- if you ditched those pathetic Titans and joined me! So how about it?"

**And past memories.....**

Beast Boy picked up the heart mirror he had given to Terra. Beast Boy stared at it for a long time.

He remembered how she liked it, how she opened it tenderly. Well, that was all just a memory now.

Beast Boy shoved the heart box deep down in an old box and buried it deep in his closet. Along with the painful memories.

**Will it all end in truimph..or will it be the end of Teen Titans?**

"I've been watching you. Perhaps you know who I am by now." A strand of white-blonde hair blew back, revealing the villain's mask.

Robin gasped. "Rose!"

"No! I'm not Rose anymore." The girl cackled. "I'm here to make sure your pitiful team falls apart, Titans."

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through**_

_**Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da da**_

_**la da da da da**_

_**la da da da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through**_

_**Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**~Keep Holding On~**_

_**A Teen Titans fanfic**_

_**Coming soon to a FanFiction website near you**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I got the idea from my good friend Sparx and Nova 4ever! Thanks to ****Sparx and Nova 4ever**** and ****Fire-Star Studios**** for your help! This is for you guys! **

**Oh, by the way, to see a vid of Batgirl go to this link: .com/watch?v=qo_9Y45FQ-Q&feature=related**

**For a pic of Hawk, go here and go to page 9 : .?Series_Name=Teen Titans Go&Book_No=019&Index_html=Index1**

**To see Jessie Quick, go here (just imagine her in Teen Titans form.) : .com/fs42/f/2009/096/1/b/Teen_Titans_A_Z___Jesse_Quick_by_**

**To see a pic of the Ravager, click here and go to page 18 : .?Series_Name=Teen Titans Go&Book_No=019&Index_html=Index1**


	2. Characters

Okay, you guys, sorry the links didn't work. So, I will give you a character description of each of them.

Basically, Hawk is a goth-y looking dude with black hair hanging over one eye and purpley gray eyes. Hawk is around 17 years old. He is dark and depressed and serious. Hawk is pessimistic and sometimes violent. He goes by the name 'Goth Boy' in the Teen Titans Go! comics. he has the power to turn invisible, and also hypnotize people.

Ravager has a sort of Slade-looking mask on, with her white hair flowing out from underneath the mask. Her outfit looks like Slade's, except that it's more feminine. Her eyes are blue when the mask is off. She is very evil and cunning. Ravager is sly and clever and devious. Ravager has a gun that can shoot powerful energy blasts.

For Batgirl, go to YouTube and look up 'when there was robin and batgirl." The video has a bunch of pics of them. Batgirl is determined and confident, but knows when to just relax. She has awesome acrobatic skills, including backflips and such. Batgirl sometimes cracks jokes. Batgirl is 15 or 16.

Jessie Quick (or Jessie for short) has really long curly golden hair. She is 14 years old. Jessie has green eyes. She wears red and yellow goggles, with little yellow lightning bolts on the sides. She also wears long red boots. Jesie wears long red fingerless gloves, and a red and yellow bathing suit with short sleeves. The bathing suit is red with yellow-orangey flames coming up the sides. Jessie has a mouth as fast as her feet. She is sassy and fast-talking. She speaks her mind without thinking, which often gets her in trouble. Jessie is impatient. She loves to practical joke people, and she hates to do anything slow. Jessie can run at super speed, and can pack a powerful punch- or a kick.

Becky is an eight-year-old genius. Becky could very well be in college. She can solve any mathematical problem, but sometimes fails to see obvious things. Becky has long chesnut brown hair in loose braids. She has a sprinkling of freckles across her nose like cinnamon, and light green eyes. Becky can build any machine, and make it work. She is often inventing new (and often useless) gadgets. Becky is cute and bubbly, but someitmes says things no one understands. Becky tends to be weird sometimes, but the other team members just think it's just a 'phase.'

------------------------------------

Well, there you go! Hope you liked!


	3. Fun Facts

**A/N: Okay, there are some things I forgot to tell you guys about my characters. Sorry! Hehehe. Just some random facts about my characters. Lol.**

Hawk can render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible, unless he gets something on him, such as paint, that allows him to be seen. He's basically like a chameleon.

Becky's pet name (that really gets on her nerves) is Gadget Girl.

Batgirl has a running gag of trying to pull off Robin's mask (and not succeeding).

Batgirl, real name Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham's Commissioner Gordon, is a strong-willed, stubborn teen with an ironic wit.

Jessie is always trying to come up with a cool catchphrase/pun, but they usually come out not making sense at all. Of course, Beast Boy thinks they're funny.

Hawk is the goth guy in the episode 'Sisters' that's at the danceclub. He said to Raven, "Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?"

Becky is seen to have a crush on Gizmo. (yuck!)

*

Voice actors:

Batgirl: Kristen Bell

Hawk: David Wills

Becky: Dakota Fanning

Jessie Quick: Meagan Smith

*

The Titans that are in this story are: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Jericho, Kole, Kid Flash, Jinx, The Titans East, Gnarrk, (maybe Argent).

The people on my avatar are Robin and Batgirl. =D

**A/N: I think that's it...if you took the time to read this pointless stuff, you get a cookie. Review!**


	4. Chapter 1

'Twas a dark and stormy night...

Nah, not really. The night sky was dark and moonless, with only the stars giving pinpricks of light. All was quiet.

Until the alarm system switched on and sirens echoed through the Tower, red lights flashing on and off. Robin was the first to arrive in the living area, fully dressed (does he sleep in his uniform?) and typing furiously on the keyboard. Raven floated in, looking irritated with a sleepy Starfire trailing behind her. Cyborg came in dragging Beast Boy by the foot of his footed pajamas.

"Scans say there's a break-in at the local jewelry store. Titans, GO!" Robin cried, dashing for the door. No one followed. "Dude, it's three in the morning, and you woke me up from an AWESOME dream for a robbery?" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. "Just let the police handle it," he mumbled groggily. Starfire had fallen asleep on the floor and Raven stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg said. "Nothing the locals can't handle.'' This seemed to infuriate Robin. "We're _heroes._ Whether they're robbing a bank or kidnapping the President, it's our duty to protect the citizens and keep the city free of crime." He crossed his arms against his chest. "Teen Titans.._GO." _He spoke through gritted teeth and everyone seemed to get the message. If they didn't do what Robin said, he was sure to keep them up all night emphasizing the importance and duties of being a hero. Robin ran out the doors, and this time, everyone followed.

Robin kicked the Jone's Jewelry door open, spotting a shadowy figure pulling a diamond necklace from a glass display case. On closer inspection, Robin saw the spider head and eight spider-like legs extruding from the theif's body. Fang.

"Last time I checked, there wasn't a sign on the door that said '100 % off'," Robin snarled, and lunged at him. Fang dodged him and shot a sticky web substance at Robin, who dodged it easily. Beast Boy, who was still slow from lack of sleep, failed to dodge the string of sticky-ness and took the blow, falling to the floor in a mass of arms, legs, and web. He didn't bother trying to to transform into any animal, just curled into a ball and went to sleep. Cyborg, who hadn't had much time to recharge, lifted up his cannon arm and fired at Fang, only succeeding in blasting him with a small light that barely stung. Starfire was curled up, asleep beside BB. Robin had just kicked Fang into a wall, making a mental note to help pay for the fixing of the hole in the wall.

Raven's eyes scanned over the scene: Starfire and Beast Boy asleep on the floor, Cyborg charging himself up with the assistance of a wall plug-in, Fang rushing at Robin, who was looking almost weary, and she got an idea. She motioned for Robin to drive Fang near her. Robin got her signal and engaged Fang in close hand-to-hand combat, slowly pushing Fang closer to Raven. Suddenly Robin shoved his staff at Fang, making Fang stumble backwards and trip over BB and Star. Raven bent over Fang who was lying flat on his back and looked him in the eyes. She raised her hand to encase him in a black shadow prison when he cried out. "STOP! Please, make it stop! You can arrest me, just get _her _away from me!" Raven pulled back, startled at his outburst. Robin jumped in and handcuffed Fang, then tossed him to the side just as the police arrived.

"Bout time they got here,'' Cyborg muttered, unplugging himself.

Starfire yawned, having been awakened by Fang. "That was most peculiar," she commented. "Why did Fang seem so frightened?"

"I mean, Raven's face is pretty scary, but he's seen it before," Beast Boy cracked.

Raven turned and glared at BB. "This isn't funny,'' she snapped, pulling her hood back up to hide her uneasiness. "Can we go home now?"

Robin studied Raven for a moment, then nodded. "Let's get some sleep, Titans." He shot a pointed look at Beast Boy and Starfire, who cowered slightly under his gaze. Robin marched out of the store and toward the Tower, the others following.

A figure hidden by the shadows watched as a traumatized Fang was thrown into the back of a police car. "Perfect.." she watched the backs of the retreating Titans until they were out of sight, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Soon.."

The next morning, the inside of the Titans Tower was a fairly normal sight for anyone who happened to peek inside. Beast Boy seeing how far he could fling mashed potatoes by using his spoon as a catapult. Raven reading and trying to ignore them. Starfire knitting a sweater for Silkie. Cyborg betting Beast Boy he couldn't hit the far side wall. Robin studying the large computer grid, researching recent crimes.

"Dude, I can SO hit that."

"Five bucks you can't!"

"You're on."

_Splat._

Raven slowly lifted her eyes from the page of her dusty book, looking at Beast Boy, the spoon, then Cyborg, then slowly rolled her eyes upwards to the glob of potatoes in her hair. Beast Boy turned a slightly paler shade of green. "Uhh...sorry...?"

Cyborg tried not to laugh. "That was so much better than the wall, BB." Raven's eyes glowed black and the potatoes started sizzling. Starfire looked up from the tangle of yarn and her eyes widened. "Raven is becoming most angry!"

"You know what that means..." Beast Boy started.

"Run."

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and sped out of the room, leaving Cyborg alone. All that was left was a Beast Boy-shaped cloud of dust. Raven turned her gaze to Cyborg.

"Well, uh, hey! Look at the time, I gotta go...feed my...lizard." He soon disappeared too. Raven allowed herself a small triumphant smile and used paper towels to wipe the gunk off her hair, then resumed reading.

Robin, so absorbed with his work that he oblivious to his surroundings, didn't notice the girl hanging upside-down outside the window and waving at him. Starfire let out a small shriek and pointed at the window. "R..Robin! There is a..a girl..in the window!" At the sound of his name, Robin's head snapped up and he instinctively ran toward the door. "Report!"

Raven put her book down. "Look behind you," she said dryly.

Robin's head swiveled around and what he saw made his mask turn into two large circles of surprise.

"...Batgirl?"


	5. Chapter 2

The girl hanging in front of the window swung down and perched on the windowsill. She said something but it fell on deaf ears because of the sound-proof windows. Robin raced over to the window and opened it. She jumped in and landed on her feet, brushing herself off. "Well, it's about time you let me in," she grumbled but her a smile tugged the corners of her mouth up.

Robin was stunned. He had been the victim of sneak-attacks, ambushes, kidnappings, but none had surprised him so much as seeing his old friend from Gotham standing before him. "Barbara?"

"I mostly go by Batgirl now," she said, smiling and seeming to notice Raven and Starfire for the first time. "Well..hi there. Didn't know Dick had friends."

Starfire's eyes were wide and she had long since stopped knitting. "You..you know her, Robin? And why does she refer to you as..Dick?"

Raven's eyes were narrowed, flitting from Batgirl to Robin and back to Batgirl again. "Explain."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg raced into the room. "Did I hear a female?" Beast Boy cried, then stopped short at the sight of Batgirl, causing Cyborg to ram into him from behind.

Batgirl gaped. "There are more? Wait, is this your..team?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I have some explaining to do.."

Everyone's eyes turned to Robin.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight." Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest. "That's Batgirl, or Barbara. You used to be on a team with her and Batman, fighting crime in Gotham City."

Robin and Batgirl nodded in unison.

"That is so...COOL!" Beast Boy jumped in Robin's lap and gripped the front of his shirt. "Can you get B-man's autograph for me?" His eyes were two big stars. Cyborg grinned and held up a framed photo of Batman. Robin shoved Beast Boy off of him. "We don't exactly keep in touch anymore," Robin grumbled.

Raven' face was unreadable, as usual, as she studied Batgirl cautiously. Starfire jumped up and crushed Batgirl in a hug. "Oh, how joyous! A new friend for us to make the 'memories' with!" Her smile was ear-to-ear.

Batgirl laughed nervously and wriggled out of her grasp. Robin's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, looking at Batgirl. "Your turn to explain. You're not exactly the type to just drop in for a friendly hello, so what's going on?"

Batgirl's face turned stony. "I'd like to say you're wrong, but you know me too well. I came to warn you." She brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. "There's a villain by the name of Ravager invading cities and wreaking all kinds of havoc. She just left our city."

Robin met her gaze. "That is bad news, and I'm sorry to hear. But what does this have to do with us?"

Batgirl matched his gaze evenly. "We tracked her signal and...she's in your city now."

"But that's impossible," Robin argued, pointing to the large screen in the mainroom. "I've been keeping surveillance on this city 24/7. She couldn't have escaped our radar."

"That's right," Cyborg said. "I installed it myself, and it's flawless, if I do say so myself." He said proudly.

Batgirl shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure. She slipped past our security as well. The Ravager's not one to be underestimated. She can hack, destroy, rewire, outsmart anything." Batgirl's tone was serious.

Raven's face was deadpan. "So she's unstoppable."

Starfire let out a squeak and scooted closer to Raven, who looked none too happy.

Batgirl bit her lower lip. "Pretty much. Me and my team tried to stop her but...'' Suddenly her eyes widened. "My team! I forgot!" She exclaimed.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So...you have a team too."

Batgirl raced to the window. "Yeah, and they're still waiting outside for me to give them the 'ok' signal! They must be so worried..." She flung the window open and called out into the darkness.

Raven's expression was strained. "There's...more?"

"Batgirl, I don't think-" Robin started but was interrupted by three pairs of feet landing inside the tower. Batgirl shut the window and turned to three shivering members of her team.

"What took you so long? We were out there freezing our butts off!" A small girl, looking maybe eight years old in age, exclaimed.

A tall, thin girl next to her zipped up to Robin at lightning speed. "Is this the cutie you're always telling us about, Batty?"

Batgirl flushed and glared at them. "Guys, this is Robin and his team." She turned to the Titans. "This is my team. That's Becky,'' she said, pointing to the little girl with brown braids. "That's Jessie Quick," Batgirl said, gesturing to the blonde girl who has speed powers similar to Kid Flash. "And..that's Hawk," she finished, nodding towards the gothic guy with shaggy black hair standing far apart from the group.

Raven groaned and rubbed her temples. "Great, that's just what we need...more people.."

Starfire, not sensing that Raven was being sarcastic, smiled brightly. "Indeed! More friends!" she exclaimed, clapping and giggling.

"The more the merrier," Cyborg said, grinning and already mentally planning rooms in which they could stay. Beast Boy, meanwhile, had his eyes locked on Jessie, drool slightly coming out the edge of his mouth.

Robin looked a bit overwhelmed. "Yes, you did forget to mention you had a team..'' he said, blinking.

Batgirl shrugged. "Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind. Mind if we stay here for awhile? I was thinking the more help you have with Ravager, the better." She smiled.

"Of course!" Beast boy exclaimed before Robin could reply. "Who wants to play Mega Monkey 4 with me!"

Jessie was beside BB on the couch in a flash. "You're on!" she challenged.

Becky ran up to Cyborg, eyeing his mechanical parts. "You're..."

"A robot. I know." Cyborg said, face turning stony.

Becky's face brkoe into a grin. "That is _so _cool." she jumped up on the couch and lifted up his arm. "Mind if I see how you work?" Her light green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Cyborg smiled, pleased that she thought he was cool. "Sure, just don't shut me off or anything."

Raven saw Hawk sit down beside her out of the corner of her eye. "This is pointless," they said at the same time in the same stoic manner. Raven blinked, slightly surprised. "..."

Robin scanned the scene, crossing his arms. "Looks like I don't have a say in the matter," he mumbled. Batgirl elbowed him. "Thanks for letting us stay, Rob! You won't regret it!"

Starfire giggled and watched Jessie and BB furiously pressing buttons on the controllers, eyes glued to the tv screen. Becky was chattering to Cyborg about her knowledge in technical subjects as she took a screwdriver to his arm. Hawk and Raven had begun talking about a book they had read.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
